The cruciatis curse
by leona the lioness
Summary: hermione was trapped, umbridge had captured her and the DA and she couldnt think properly with that toad threatening to crucio Harry! but what if umbridge decided to Crucio hermione instead? fred and george are in this as well, just thought it would be interesting to see what would happen. two shot. reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing.

review!

* * *

I wish harry potter wasn't so stubborn.

It was funny, everything was balanced oh the head of a pin, Sirius could be dead, the DA had just been captured, *cough* screw you Cho *cough* screw you very much *cough* and now harry expected me and Ron to stay behind and attempt to contact the order. Fury broke from the cage I had locked it in.

This foul, ungrateful, git. How dare he. He thought we would just sit back and relax while he ran into the MINISTRY? Would we?

No.

Nope.

No way.

Not a chance.

I had spent my life from the age of eleven protecting these boys, and i would be damned if I'd would allow one of them to run headfirst into the lion's den.

"No harry, when is it going to go through your head?! We're in this together!" I exclaim to my distraught friend with the lightning scar.

"That. You. Are!" came the dreaded, perky voice of none other than Delores umbitch Umbridge.

Just as I leapt up, planning to cast some stunning spell at the toad, Draco Malfoy of the inquisitorial spell busted in and shot me with a EXPELIARMUS, and well, it all went downhill from there.

* * *

About 5 minutes later the IS had managed to hold them all down, But only after some rather violent curse words from Ginny and me, a few bites, a knee in the junk and a few rather vicious kicks.

But the DA still went down. Neville was caught helping Ginny escape, although Ginny was found with Luna soon after, harry Ron and I had obviously been overpowered, and then there were all surprised to see the Weasley twins drug in by their hair as they fought against Crabbe and Goyle, they rather easily broke free of the fifth years and were about to attack when Umbridge shot them with a binding spell now Fred and George lay bound in rope, writhing on the floor in an attempt to break free.

"You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?" that wretched pink stain asked harry.

"No." he replied _honestly_

Umbridges' hand shot out and she slapped him had across the face as she exclaimed in a low, yet venomous whisper, "liar!"

"you sent for me headmistress?" came Snapes silky drawl, as he entered the toads office, he looked utterly disgusted with the pink carpets and fluffy kitten plates that adorned her, yes, pink walls.

"Snape, yes. The time has come for answers whether he wants to give them to me or not." Umbridge exclaimed, standing even higher in her heels in an attempt to look threatening to the potions master "have you brought the veritiserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up all of my stores interrogating students, the last of it on Miss Chang." Snape said with a look towards harry.

I notice the pleading look harry gives me, begging to say it isn't true, that the black haired slime ball is lying to us. I simply take a breath and make a small mental note to talk to Cho.

"Unless you wish to poison him, and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you." Snape promises, the way he speaks so flippantly about the torture of my best friend is enough to get my blood boiling.

I notice Harrys determined look a second to late and then he says "He's got padfoot! He's got padfoot in the place where its hidden."

"Padfoot? What is padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about Snape?" Umbridge asks, furious we know something she doesn't

Snape turns on his heel and looks us each dead in the eye before his lips pull into a sneer and he say the two traitorous words. "no idea."

"Very well. You leave me no choice, as this is an issue of ministry security you leave me with . . . no alternative. The cruciatis curse ought to loosen your tongue." The toad says matter of flatly.

"That's illegal." I say, beginning to struggle against whoever holding me. Ron begins to jerk to get free. Harry looks at Neville, dead in the eye. And in that one connection Neville seems to break. He doesn't cry, no, he simply stares off numbly, paling.

"What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him." She replies, placing the gold rimmed picture of the minister face down on her oak desk.

I notice Fred and George are flopping around on the floor trying to break free, but it's all futile.

Umbridge looks dead at me. The mudblood. The little girl who's caused so much trouble. The best friend, practically sister, of the boy who lived. The twins needn't worry. The curse won't be for harry, it seems, it will be for me.

I raise my chin, look her in her soulless beady eyes, and form my lips into a smile that says "hit me with your best shot"

"As it seems, Mr. potter. You do not respond to pain inflicted onto yourself for the good of others. But one cannot help but wonder . . . what if one of your friends was the one that was taking the curse."

Everyone went rigid, wondering whom would receive her wrath they don't have to worry for long though because she grabs me, hard, by my left arm and yanks me in front of harry. Before she can say crucio though I say in a clear, unafraid voice, "Do not tell her Anythin-" the words are cut off but the immediate pain I feel. Its indescribable . . . imagine hell, and that's the cruciatis curse.

I wish I could say I didn't scream, didn't give her the satisfaction of hearing my sobs, that I did not let out a gut wrenching, ear splitting screech.

But I did. That and much, much more.

As I collapsed because my body would no longer support me, I felt my mind begin to break, uncoil. All that I'd learned, all the battles I'd won and lost, everything was meaningless, And even thought the spells been going on for about 30 seconds, I'm already writhing on the ground.

_'Oh god stop stop stop stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop!"_

"HERMIONE!" I hear someone yell, and then the pain just stops. Through teary eyes I see Fred has broken free and stupefied the evil woman.

"Fred." I say simply, attempting to stand but swaying on the spot.

"it's ok Mione, it'll be ok." He says, looping a lanky arm around me to keep me upright.

That's when I notice the war going on around us, George is free and is now throwing hexes at the IS, Neville stupefies Malfoy, and he falls. Ron and harry and Ginny seem to be fighting their own captor, and we seem to be winning

I reach for my wand, but then realize Malfoy still it.

"My wand!" I croak out. "Malfoy, he has it."

"IMMOBULUS!" and just like that, the fights over, and people have moved over to me.

"Mione! Are you alright?" George asks

I simply nod, but it is, in fact, not alright.

"Hermione I am so sorry, I never though-" Harry begins

"Shut up harry." I say, "I told you we're in this together. Now just stop apologizing, you didn't make her do it."

"But I-"

"ENOUGH!" I yell at him, "God damn it I did NOT take that spell for you! I took it because umbitch thought I would crack under the curse, and _I knew I wouldn't! And I didn't!_ And I took it for the DA, now shut your mouth and let's go."

Harry looks stunned at my outburst, "look, I appreciate everything but I can't put you all in danger I-"

"I thought Dumbledore's army was about doing something, or were those all just Words to you?" Neville asks, sounding angry.

"maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself mate." Ron says gently

After pondering all this harry gives a defeated sigh and asks, "so how are we getting to London?"

Luna gives a dreamy little smile, "we fly of course." She says in a whimsical voice.

* * *

chapter one= done

ill be working on this and a few other stories but the wait shouldnt be very long for chapter two but please review! it helps give me determination to finish!


	2. THE END (4903 words)

oh my merlin, i am sooooo sorry for this wait. i have been working on so many storys, i pushed this one to the back of my mind. but now its DONE! YAY! *bows*

ok, so... i own nothing but a laptop and a bag of fritos, so no, i dont own this story. i havent made any profit. saddly.

ok, read and enjoy!

(ps, it gets sad in the middle but please keep reading! it gets better!)

* * *

The large black thestrals shoot through the air, their bony, bat like wings flapping majestically as they let out their haunting cries.

I cling onto the back of mine, whimpering as I look down. Fred and George fly to my left and to my right. Fred hasn't strayed far from me since the cruciatis curse was placed upon me, and seeing as George is never far from Fred I had gained two new companions in our fight against the ministry.

We seem to fly for forever, it was day when we had begun, and now it was darker, the thunder and rain pelting me and my thestral as we flew through the stormy clouds, I was about to cast a charm to prevent the rain from hitting me when it suddenly stopped. I looked up in wonder to see Fred was above me, preventing the drops of water from abusing my already soaked body any more.

_"Why is he...being so kind." _I wonder, the normally rambunctious, prankster boy I knew seemed to disappear when I was in any form of danger or discomfort to be replaced by a protective, brave, loyal friend.

"_He probably thinks of you as a brunette Ginny, like a little sis-"I_ refuse to complete that horrid thought. I couldn't bear Fred thinking of me as only a little sister. It would hurt too much. Tears rush to my eyes as I imagine him, scuffling my hair like he often does his kid sister.

"HERMIONE! LOOK!" I hear Fred call, drawing me out of my dark thoughts as I look below us, it seems we've entered wizard London, a smile crawls onto my face at the thought that we'd soon be down on the ground… and fighting death eater and possibly you-know-wh- oh sod it all, Voldemort. Fred could die. Smile= banished to the depths of hell.

We finally make it to the damned ministry, and I dash through the doors, Fred next to me as I run, and George on my other side.

DING

"Department of mysteries."

"Show time." I mutter, earning a grin from Fred.

"This is it." Harry says, and we begin to walk into the department.

Harry and Ron

Fred and I (why isn't he by George?!)

George and Ginny

And Luna and Neville.

Harry turns the knob to the door of prophecies, and we all have our wands out and at the ready. Lumos lighting up the darkened shelves as we move in a pack.

A slight rumbling further down one shelf of the milky crystal balls and all our head snap towards the noise. Pausing to look down the isle at the door we had only just emerged from

_"Ninety-two, Ninety-three," _I hear harry reading as he rushes down shelf after shelf, _"ninety-four, ninety-five,_ " he pauses. Looking at the space where the isles met with a look of befuddlement on his face.

"He should be here!" harry calls, his voice wavering

"Harry."Neville says, staring at one of the wisp filled spheres "it's got your name on it."

Harry walks up, breathe coming faster as he nears the ball, he looks to me for confirmation and I give a bewildered shrug. He reaches his hand out, farther and farther, until it's grasped around the prophecy.

He picks it up; looking at it like a dung bomb Fred and George might've slipped into his pack under a confundus charm.

Suddenly a raspy, sand papery voice fills our ears, seeming to emanate from the crystal

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. And the dark lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the dark lord knows not . . . for neither can live, while the other survives."

My heart. Stops. Pumping. No no no no no no no no no, no, not my best friend, not today. He _cant_ die, its impossible, a world without harry is like a world without… Fred! Unlivable. Because if you think about it fre- CRAP

"HARRY!" I yell, and everyone flips around, Fred comes to stand shoulder to shoulder with me, and he grabs my hand. Is it just me or do out hands fit perfect- ok Mione, no time for those thoughts.

"Where's Sirius?" harry asks the death eater, wand raised.

"You know, you really should learn the difference between dreams… and reality." And with that the death eater removes his mask.

"You saw only what the dark lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy." He orders

Harry, seeing his leverage in this fight says, "If you do anything to us I'll break it."

Suddenly an insane cackling comes from behind Lucius and my blood runs cold.

"He knows how to play. Itty, bitty baby. Potter."

"Bellatrix LeStrange" Neville says,

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's Mum and Dad?"

"Better, now they're about to be avenged." He snarls, whipping his wand out. Harry blocks him and I grab Neville,

"it's okay." I say in his ear, "just don't start anything, please. They'll get theirs, but it _has_ to happen later."

I notice Fred watching us, the tips of his ears going red.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down, shall we?" Lucius asks, "All we want is the prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get it?" Harry asks, earning a flinch from everybody, except me and harry.

"You dare speak his name? YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD!" Bellatrix yells, wand pointed dead at Harry

"It's alright, he's just a curious lad, aren't you?" Lucius says, attempting to calm down Bellatrix "prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. This is lucky, for you really."

I start to look around. _"Fug, fug, fug, fug, fug, fug, they've got us surrounded."_

We begin to stand, back to back to back to back. Facing down different isles, wands out and ready for the fight.

"What was the reason for the connection between you, and the dark lord? Why was he unable to kill you, when you were only just an infant?"

_"Maybe he has a soul. Ha-ha not." _ I think to myself.

"Don't you want to know the secret behind your scar? All the answers are there potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me. Then I can show you, everything."

We all are on point now. Spells on our lips, simply waiting for harry.

Neville and Luna stand pointing to the two shorter death eaters, George and Ginny stand facing the two more average ones, harry is still having a friendly little chat with Malfoy, Ron is trying to shove in-between Fred and me, although he's failing miserably against his taller, older, hotter… okay I should stop there. Plus his brothers a beater.

Fred and I stand next to each other, Ron finally shoved off when I gave him 'the look' and now I'm left with Fred. We stand shoulder to shoulder, or more like shoulder to neck. Wands straight out, pointed at the taller death eaters that are slowly moving towards out little group.

_"Hurry up harry, quit talking with the follower of Voldemort, he's not your friend." _I think.

"I've waited fourteen years." Harry murmurs

"I know." Lucius says, sympathy dripping from his mouth

"I guess I can wait a little longer, now!"

"STUPEFY" I yell, my voice merging with Fred's'. _"Now that's the harry I know." _I think, a sense of protectiveness coming forward for my friend with the lightning scar.

My spell, or maybe it was his, hits the shorter one, but the other converges on us

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I hear one yell, I can't tell from where

"**_PROTEGO!"_** I screech pointing my wand at the sky; the red light hits my spell and sizzles to a stop.

"Hermione!" I hear harry yell, "How did you block that?"

"I just used protego," I say, struggling against the efforts to hold up the shield, "I'm going to let go okay? Tell the others," I whisper in Freds ear.

And he whispers it in Ginny's, and Ginny to George, and George to Luna, and Luna to Neville, and Neville to Ron, and Ron to harry, and harry gives an almost unnoticeable nod to me, and I let go.

We all take off, rushing down isle after isle, taking turn after turn, harry leading of course,

Death eater in front of us, Lucius, holding out his hand.

"_We didn't give it to you before dumbass,_" I think scathingly, _"why would we now."_

Suddenly, we scatter. No no no! This wasn't supposed to happen! We have to stick together!

I see Luna, far down my isle; she flips around and runs right into another black cloud. He smacks her and she falls back

"LUNA!" I try to yell, but it seems my voice doesn't want to come out.

The last thing I see before I go into a full fledge terror, is luna, holding out her wand

"Levicorpus!" she yells, just as Neville yells, "STUPEFY!" on her attacker, he reaches down and helps her up, touching her lip and asking if she's alright.

But then, I hear the worst voice I could imagine. Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Oh, I would let you scream, but I think your little gang would have problems with me torturing the mudblood of their group."

I don't wait a second, I run. Right down the aisles.

Left, right, crap death eater, right, left, left, crap falling crystal balls. Angry harry, wait,

"HARRY!" I try to scream, to get help, but no, I can't talk.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I hear from a few isles over, and then a "Well done Neville," in the unmistakably dreamy voice of Luna,

"_I need Fred!" _I find myself thinking, "_Where is he?"_

I run into both Ron and harry, and before I can begin asking for help were surrounded, again.

"STUPEFY!" harry yells, as he shoots at the left one, and the boys scatter. Ron yelling stupefy as he runs.

"RON!" I try to scream out as he disappears around a corner.

_"Somebody help me…" _I think, and then I run right into someone, who screeches in disgst.

"ewe! Mudblood… all over my new top." She complains, "I guess I'll just have to get some of your dirty blood on yours."

I point my wand and scream "INCENDIO!" but I can't, my voice is gone, and I'm utterly defenseless.

She gives this nutty little smile and says, "Crucio."

Just as I tense, waiting for the immanent pain, I hear, "HERMIONE!" and a scream.

I see a body, writhing on the ground yelling out in pain, red hair atop their head.

_"Ron? George? Ginny? Fr-"_

The second I think it I know, and instead of dropping to his side to try to help, I launch myself a Bellatrix, leaping over Fred's still slashing body and slam into the black haired woman, her wand flies from her hand, and I streak my nails down her face, I've never been one for catfights, but it seems that I won't be able to get a punch in anyways.

Her nails rip across my face and she yanks my hair hard enough for me to open my mouth to attempt to cry out. Blood blocking my vision defiantly isn't helping, so I pull my hand back, and throw a wild punch.

My fist connects with skin. Her skin. I have just punched a death eater. Voldemort favorite death eater.

I am screwed.

Before I can run though I hear, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" and suddenly shaky hands are lifting me up in a firm, yet comfortable grasp.

"Hermione." Fred whispers, looking, probably at my face.

"I'll be fine." I mouth,

"why didn't you hex her?" he asks, worrying.

"Voice." I mouth again, "Silencio."

"Ohhhh." I hear, "okay, I can fix that."

He places the tip of his wand to my throat and traces my jaw as he murmurs "sonitus."

I feel a slight tingle in my throat, before I open my mouth.

"Why?" I ask, bewildered as to why he would take that horrible spell for me.

"Why what?"

"Why would you take that curse for me?"

"Because, I couldn't live to see you get hurt like that again…" he mumbles, "Hermione, I-"

A cackling behind us occurs, just as Fred and I were talking. Damn it.

We bolt again, hand in hand, just rip roaring down the aisles, no rhyme or reason, I was just about to keel over when I ran smack into George, and then harry into me.

Our group had returned to it original spot. How fortunate.

A black cloud begins to descend from one isle, and Ginny yells, "Reducto!"

Light blasts back on us, and air blows toward me from the force of the spell. A tinkling sound fills the air, like wind chimes on a cool, breezy day. Then the first smash is heard. And a wall of prophecies come raining down

Luna is looking up at them, probably entranced by the nargles, when Neville runs up to her and grabs the arm closest to him as he drags the girl back.

"GET BACK TO THE DOOR!" comes Harrys order, and my hand finds Fred again as he begins to run with me.

_"Faster!" _ I urge myself, ignoring the pain flashing through my ankles with each slam of my foot Into the ground. We make a turn to the left. Fred and I are in front as we run; we're pretty even matched, equally fast.

The crystal balls continue to rain down behind us, smashing into the floor in a wisp of gray as they fade like smoke from a campfire, leaving only a bit of shattered glass to ever show they were there, and then, as if our luck could get worse, the shelves begin to collapse as well, harry burst through the door first, over taking us when I stumbled over a shelf. I hear harry make a strangled sound of surprise and trip, my knee digging into the glass and sending jolts of pain up my leg, a flash before my eyes and I see George, there before me, as he cries, over the body of… no. no. no.

That is not.

It cannot be.

Its Fred.

My Fred. Lying there, broken and bruised, bits of rubble stuck into his perfectly tousled hair.

And he's dead.

The school is reduced to bits of rubble, the library is probably demolished but Fred is dead and I can't seem to care about the condition of the school.

Then it's over, I feel tears in my eyes, almost falling down my face.

And I'm falling. My body is seemingly flying through the air. And as we almost hit the ground we freeze, then it drops us onto the earth with a thud and a yelp of surprise from Ron.

"Department of mysteries. They got that bit right didn't they?" Ron asks,

Fred pulls me up and I realize he never let me go when we fell. A tinge of blush appears on my cheeks and I look away from his deep blue eyes.

An empty archway stands in front of us and Harry looks at it and says in a confused voice, "the voices. Can you tell what they're saying?"

"There aren't any voices harry." I tell him before a strange sense of foreboding rises through me. "Let's got out of here."

"I hear them too." Luna reassures, harry, as she stares at the arch.

"Harry, it's just an empty archway." I hear a growling sound and jerk into Fred, "Please, harry!"

Harry seems to finally realize that there seems to be something wrong because he flips around and points his wand up saying, "Get behind me!"

We all scamper behind him, wand pointed at the same spot. As the first cloud of black hits, Fred grabs me and pulls us to the ground. I hear gasps and yelps as we are thrust into darkness. I pull out my wand, and it's immediately knocked away by an outstretched hand. Suddenly I am grabbed by my throat and ripped from Fred's grasp, "Mione!" he yells, trying to grab me as he too, is drug away.

As I am finally left to stand on my own two feet I hear a snarl behind me, it seems that Fenrir Greyback has taken me prisoner.

"LET HER GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Fred yells to the man behind me, only to grimace in pain when a knife is pressed deep into his side, blood instantly begins to stain his shirt, and he pales considerably

"One blood traitor down." His captor laughs and drops Fred, knife first, onto the ground.

"FRED!" George, Ginny, Ron, and I yell,

I begin to fight harder against Greyback, all blood draining from my face as I see Fred, dying. And I cant help him.

He grabs me by my hair yanking it back, I whimper as I struggle against his hold.

"Did you actually believe," Lucius asks, on the verge of laughing as he steps on Freds body when he walks by. Or were you truly naïve enough to think that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this simple for you, potter. Give me the prophecy now… or watch your friends, die."

Harrys head turns to all of us. Looking at us as he thinks over his decision.

"Don't give it to him Harry!" Neville yells

"Shh!" Bellatrix growls, pressing her and to his jugular.

"Don't do it!" I yell, only to scream when greyback slaps me

Harry looks at me, then he looks at George, who is staring at Freds body, tears leaking down his face. Then he looks at Fred, and he breaks.

He holds the prophecy out to Lucius, looking defeated, only to have his eyes widen in bewilderment at a flash of white behind the man.

Lucius turns around, just as Sirius says, "get away from my godson." And hits him dead in his face.

I gasp as multiple clouds of wispy white shoot down, hitting every death eater.

I see one, shooting around in different directions as it lands, as it clears into Tonks. She looks at me, and with a wink, she hits fenrir.

Moody, Kingsley, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, all appear before us.

Tonks leaps up with a grace I've never before seen the klutzy girl possess and shoves Luna and Ginny behind a rock, Tonks attempts to grab George and I, but we struggle, then her eyes find where we are looking. They find the body.

She looks at us, eyes full of unshed tears and she nods. Before she flies off, fighting Bellatrix as their light and dark clouds mix.

I look at George, and it seems an understanding passes between us, we both launch over to Freds body, refusing to allow any harm to come to it.

"BOMBARDA!" I yell at one, fury surging through me.

"INCENDIO!" George screams and shoots at another.

"CRUCIO!" I hear the one that killed Fred scream

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" I screech, blocking the spell,

"STUPEFY!" George yells, knocking the horrible man off his feet

George and I fight, spell after spell, block after block until I hear "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

From Bellatrix. I turn and see Sirius. Shaking slightly. As harry looks at him, eyes widened in shock.

He then falls back, and disappears into the archway. One of the last two marauders (of course I don't count Pettigrew, the scumbag.), Lupins best friend. Harrys' godfather, the only good black and he's gone? Just like that…

Remus grabs harry as he begins to yell, "NO! NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then he takes off after Bella.

"HARRY NO!" I scream, but it's too late. I'm want to chase after the insane boy, but I can't. I just collapse to my knees before Freds dead body. Letting out sobs that actually hurt to hear. No. just no. Fred isn't dead, he can't be dead. Georges twin, other half, can't be dead, the prankster of the school, my light in the darkest of times, my everything and he's dead. George, oh god George, he must be broken. No, mutilated. The person who knows him the best, part of the new duo of marauders, partner in mischief, and he's dead. How can he go on? I slam my fist into the rock. Not even caring, or noticing the pain When I try to stand, just in need to do something I yell out, sharp daggers stab into my skin from the glass still imbedded in my knee, and another vision courses through me,

George, crying, tears on his face and bottle in his hand as he looks at the gravestone,

Fred Weasley

Mischief Managed

he whips the bttle at the stone before collapsing before it, "why Freddie?" he whimpers, "Whyd you have to go? Leaving me all alone? We cant be gone. We have to still be we, I cant be just me, I have to have my twin. It has to be Gred and Forge, until the end…"

But then it changes, distorts into a wisp of black, and I see another future, one that feels right. Its new years day, 2000 something, and we're all cheering at the fireworks, set off by not one, but two pranksters.

"WHOOHOO!" I hear Fred yell, soaring high on a broom, very much alive.

"YEAH!" George echoes, side by side with his twin.

I am about to go into another future when I hear a moan to my left.

Coming from Fred…

"FRED!" I yelp, causing George to look up from here he was sitting by the rock sobbing. And in an instant he's by my side, looking at his brother, yet keeping distance to let me help

"Mione." He mumbles in a pain laced voice. "It hurts…"

"oh god. Um. I'm going to count to um, three okay?"

"Yes. Please. Make it stop." He whimpers

I reach down and grab the knife. "Okay, one… two…" then I yank out the blade.

Fred screams bloody murder. And Georges tears increase. He doesn't seem to know what to do with him, his hands were on the floor, in his hair, whipping dust off himself. Everywhere.

"Episkey!" I say, pressing my wand to his wound.

Nothing. Happens.

"God dammit. FERULA!" I yell instead, and bandages wrap around him.

"George." I say, when he shows no sign of hearing I scream, "GEORGE! Take Fred to St. mungos please!"

He grabs my arm and Fred and gives a small smile before apparating.

* * *

I am crying.

I know Fred wouldn't want my tears but he can have them anyways. I kneel by his bedside, the steady beeping of his heart playing off as back round music to my sobs.

"I'm so sorry." I whimper, "This is my fault. I'm so stupid!" I clench his hands a little tighter.

"You. Aren't. stupid." I hear him croak out.

I freeze, before launching myself on top of him, "Fred." I say, repeating my mantra over and over in his ear as I cling to the red head.

"That's my name, don't wear It out, yeah?" he jokes

I laugh, a wet, snotty laugh, but it's still the first I've had in the weeks Fred had been comatose.

"Fred…" I murmur into his neck, where my head has currently buried itself, "I l- I, um, I can't believe I almost lost you." And with those simple words, I'm sobbing, releasing all the tears I've held in over the past week.

Had to be strong for Ginny,

Had to prevent a temper tantrum from Ron

Had to accept Mrs. Weasleys overload of food

Had to help harry to deal with the death eaters.

The only time I was able to break down was when I was with George. For in the moment when we made the same decision to defend Freds seemingly lifeless body we became incredibly close. But when we had felt the same joy, and went through the same sorrows of watching the once happy Weasley family give up on their son, brother, friend as the weeks stretched on. George and I had become friends, as close as two can get. We had broken down on each other. Fought with each other, and managed to live without Fred with each other

"Fred… I almost lost you." I whimper to his neck.

"Am I really that great a treasure?" he asks, all forms of teasing gone.

"yes." I say, looking up into his blue eyes. "You are worth more than all the gold in gringotts to me Fred, and I… oh bugger it."

Then I smashed my lips into his, he responds almost immediately. We kiss until the first fiery joining becomes only soft gentle caresses.

When we stop I can't help but look up at him, "do you… um…"

"Yes, I feel exactly the same way." He replies, before kissing me again, before we can get back into it though I leap backwards off the bed.

"oh, um…" Fred begins, obviously hurt by my rejection

I pay the red head no heed as I whip out my wand.

"_Think happy think happy!" _I try to remind myself.

I go to my usual memory, Yule ball, dancing, with no one of course, just dancing. It was an amazing night after all. No matter how it ended.

"Expecto patronum!" I say forcefully, a wisp of gray comes out of the tip, briefly forming an otter before drifting away.

"_if at first you don't succeed…"_

Summer of forth year. When we were at the quiddatch world cup, Fred had grabbed my hand, and danced me around the room, my usually semi klutzy steps became graceful, flowing movements with him leading me, then George cut in, he danced with me as well, but held me in a place that was neither romantic, or sisterish, more like a friend, then Ron had tried to join in, jokingly, but Fred returned and muttered something about wanting to be my last dance. Of course I chose Fred, and he continued to guide me around the room. Later, Fred and George, the two who had become so important in my life, flapping around with their faces painted, teasing Ron about Victor with some song I couldn't quite remember, but we had all joined in on it…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I say again, forcefully, and much more loudly.

This time when the wisp shoots out, its here to stay.

"Where's the otter…?" I wonder, turning and looking to Fred

Because from my wand, shot a fox, it trotted up to my side and cautiously sniffed me, before turning to Fred, who was cackling wildly from his bed.

"something funny?" I ask

"yes," he replies, before taking his wand from the table. "Expecto patronem." And it all becomes perfectly clear.

From Freds wand, shoots a larger fox, to trot along beside him, before it disappears, I stare at thespace it was, bewildered.

"Go to George Weasley." I tell my fox. And at the mention of his brothers name Fred perks up.

"How is Georgie?" Fred asks cautiously.

"Hes-" I get cut off by a loud pop

"FREDDIE!" a yell comes from behind us as he's tackled in a hug. "You're awake!"

"he's crushing you in a hug." I finish with a laugh.

When George pulls back we catch him up to speed on everything. Including Rons constant attempts to hit on me, Angelina and Georges relationship, and harry and Ginny's 'blossoming love' as the twins put it.

When we're finished fred looks at us and smiles, before saying, "its good to be back."

* * *

(2 years later. Battle of Hogwarts.)

"FRED!" I yell, just as the wall explodes, without thinking I grab my wand and yell the most powerful shield charm I can muster before the rubble hits him.

I have always had a strange luck with shields. I could protect us from multiple unforgivables, I had managed to shield us from that fall at the ministry and now… I save Fred.

I run to him, as fast as I can and grab him to me in a tight hug, then, before harry, and Ron, and Percy, I kiss him. We had never really gotten together after the kiss at the hospital, but my feelings never dissipated one bit.

Apparently neither have his because he kissed me back as if the world was ending.

And there we stood, snogging in the middle of the battle, and I knew we would be okay. Especially when he pulled back and murmured I love you against my lips.

"I love you Mione…" he said quietly, hoping I wouldn't hear.

I looked at him, a smile breaking out on my face before I kissed him back.

"I love you too."

And that was only the beginning.

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK? if you like it, follow me, the story, favorite anything. or you could take a minute to click review and say how much you like/hate this story!

ok BAI!


End file.
